Our Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic with no Real Title
by Akasuna No Vixi
Summary: Two girls from the US, Alyssa and Sara, are now Mew Mews and are going to Tokyo!Yeah, it sucks. But who wants to waste time on a summary when you could be writing a story?Alyssa, ME!, and Sara, my BFF, ARE REAL PEOPLE!dont forget to R&R!THANX!


**(Tokyo Mew Mew)Our stupid Fan fiction with no title………1**

**Ch. 1**

**"HURRY UP!!" Ryou shouted at the sprinting girls. **

**"Be patient!! We're coming!!!" Sara replied.**

**"You are too much like Ichigo…" Ryou said once they caught up with him.**

"**So?" Alyssa said in a mocking tone as they handed in their tickets and got on the plane. Ryou gave a disapproving glare to that.**

**"Why are we transferring schools?" Sara moaned as she sat down in a seat.**

**"Because, that way all the Mew Mews can get to the scene together." Ryou explained as he sat down, leaving a seat between him and Sara**

**Alyssa sat down in the seat between them and gave a groan. Sara got out her laptop once the plane was in the air. She suddenly laughed.**

**"Why did you laugh?" Ryou questioned, puzzled**

**"I'm on chat with some people from our school. Alden says he now has no one to bug since we left." Sara explained, still laughing.**

**"Tell Alden he can shut up." Alyssa giggled.**

**"Alyssa, do you like him or something?" Ryou commented. He was trying to annoy her, but he didn't show it.**

**"WHAT?! YOU ARE INSANE IF YOU THINK THAT!!" Alyssa fumed.**

**"Haha. Just joking with you." Ryou smirked. Then he looked out the window.**

**"Hey Ryou, if you're always busy with research, why did you come to pick us up?" Sara questioned. **_**Ha-ha, busted. **_**She thought.**

**"I wanted to be back in the US." He explained.**

**"Back? What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, looking surprised.**

**"He lived here before he lived in Japan." Sara explained. **

_**Duh, I knew that!**_** Alyssa thought**

**"Hey Jill, who do you like?" Sara said, she always said what she was typing on IM. She looked at the screen with curiosity. "I promise I won't tell." She said. Her face looked excited. Ryou leaned over to look at the screen, wanting to see the conversation.**

**"Ryou, get your hair –that smells really weird- out of my face!!" Alyssa commanded blowing in his ear. Ryou ignored her, and continued to watch the conversation.**

**"Ha-ha! Too bad he's staring at the computer screen right now!" Sara exclaimed once she was typing her answer to Jill's crush.**

**"She logged off! She's probably embarrassed." Sara commented as Jill's activity button disappeared.**

**"Ookkaaaaayyyyyy…." Ryou said as he went back to his seat. He looked over at Alyssa.**

**"We are the pirates who don't do anything……….….what? This is my favorite song on You Tube!" She said blushing. **

**"Okay. All I don't understand is why you made us late going back for your laptop." Ryou said trying to make a point.**

**"Well, watch this." Sara said, trying to prove her own point. She pressed some buttons. "It shows alien and chimera anima activity" she said proudly.**

**"HE-EY!! I WAS WATCHIN' THAT!!" Alyssa snapped.**

**"Too bad." Sara said, bored. "You can watch it again later, the laptop needs to charge." She closed it and connected it to the charger.**

**"Then I'll get mine. Oh, shoot. We can't get it out on the plane. Darn." Alyssa pouted.**

**"Why did you borrow hers if you have one?" said a confused Ryou.**

**"Umm…I dunno." Alyssa said.**

**A few days later**

**"Nooo! Back to work!" Alyssa groaned after school as they were leaving to Café Mew Mew. Sara skipped ahead.**

**"I can't wait to get back!" Sara exclaimed. She wanted to see her friends Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro again. She went up to the café door and went inside**

**"Hi everyone! I missed you!" she exclaimed. All of the Mew Mews (except Mint) ran up to her and gave her a group hug. Then they saw Alyssa force herself into the café. The group hug they gave her cheered her up a bit. **

"**Um, can I breathe now?" Alyssa asked the joyful teens.**

"**Oh, uhh, sure. Definitely!" the girls said sheepishly. They let go hastily. **

"**Ah, Sara, Alyssa, welcome back!" Keiichiro said happily. **

**After a long 'Welcome Back to JAPAN' party, the girls went back to the hotel they wanted to stay at…..since it was near Café Mew Mew.**

"**FINALLY……..A BED AND PLUG-IN!!" Alyssa said excitedly.**

"**A……plug-in?" Sara said, confused.**

"**LAPTOP!!" Alyssa shrieked, flopping onto her bed. Sara smacked her forehead. **

**"Alyssa, do you know you can use a battery." She asked.**

**"Maybe, maybe not" Alyssa answered, still excited about the plug-in.**

**After they were settled in, the girls sat down and started to talk about random stuff. Boys, school, more boys, all that jazz. And somehow, they kept it up for hours. By the time they were done, it was 11 pm. **

**"Lyssa……LYSSA!! Wake up!" Sara sounded worried.**

**"What?" Alyssa sat upright.**

**"I hear someone talking outside our window…….but I don't see them." she said.**

**Ch. 2**

**"We're doing what?!" whisper/shouted a tall figure ((figure 1) that we can't reveal the name of…yet…O.O)**

**"Getting a hotel room," The 'other figure' said quickly (figure 2). "To get more info on the enemy!"**

**"You baka!!" 'Figure 1' shouted.**

**"TIKY!! WE'RE NEXT TO A WINDOW!! QUIT SHOUTING!!" 'Figure 2' whispered back. **

**Masha popped up.**

**"STALKER! STALKER!" He chirped.**

**"A WHAT?!" the girls asked with fear.**

**"The puff ball heard us. The stupid thing's name is what? Masher? Marsha?" 'Figure 2' said to himself.**

**"Do you pay attention at all? The thing's name is Masha, you baka……." 'Figure 1' retorted.**

**"I got it! Masha! The fluffy thing's name is Masha!!" 'Figure 2' said stupidly.**

**"Hey, Earth to idiot! I just told you!" 'Figure 1' said. **

**The girls carefully opened the bright purple curtains and peeked outside.**

**"Nobody's there. That's weird." Sara whispered under her breath. She slid open the window.  
"Since I have dog power from a dog that can climb trees, and there's a tree branch right next to us, I'll go down the tree and 'sniff' things out!" Alyssa said grasping the sturdy branch and climbing onto it.**

**"Fine with me. Just be careful!" Sara warned. **

**As Alyssa climbed out of the window onto the branch, the 2 figures watched silently from the side of the window, opposite the girls. One of the two left the window and appeared next to Alyssa.**

**"WELCOME BACK, LYSSIE-CHAN!!" He said.**

**"WAAAHHHHH!!!" She fell out of the tree.**

**"Clumsy as always, right Inu-chan?" He said teasingly.**

**"K-KISHU?!" Alyssa stuttered.**

**"That's right!!" Kish said in a sing-song-y voice. **

**"Umm, are you alri-PAI?!" Sara was looking into Pai's shocked face.**

**"Um……..hi." he said backing away from Sara. Sara began to back away too, but then she came back to the window to check on Alyssa.**

**"Alyssa? Are you okay?" she shouted down to her friend.**

**"I was until he came here!" Alyssa replied, pointing an accusing finger at Kish.**

**"The old bats are back?" a voice questioned. Another figure appeared. It came closer to the tree. It was Taruto.**

**"Shut up, chibi!" Sara screeched at Taruto. And because Taruto hated being called a chibi, he scowled at her.**

**"Old bats….." he mumbled.**

**"YOU GET OVER HERE, CHIBI!! NOW!!" Alyssa leapt up from the ground, shouting at Tart. Sara laughed at this.**

**"Well, I see that you're okay!" she shouted at her friend, who was now pinning poor Tart to the ground growling at him like the half-dingo she (really) was. "Alyssa! Leave him alone!"**

**Pai and Kishu tried not to laugh, but they were failing. Sara fell into it too, but she jumped off the edge, landed perfectly fine, and tried to pull her friend away from killing Tart.**

**"Grr. Let me go!" Alyssa growled, slightly threatening Sara.**

**"Lets see, the answer is no." Sara answered, also threatening Alyssa. Alyssa stopped struggling. "Run, Tart!" **

**Tart flew up toward Kish. **

**"I'm tired." Alyssa complained as she jumped from the tree to the window. She flopped onto the bed. "Don't get any ideas, Kish."**

**"How'd she-never mind…." He said guiltily. Pai gave him the 'shut up' glare. Kish teleported to who-knows-where……..the vacant room next to the girls'. **

**"Maybe we'll see you in the morning, girls. Good night." Pai said glancing at Sara, blushing, and looking down.**

**"Yeah. Good night." Sara smiled. She turned back to her roommate, who was now against the wall, snoring lightly.**** Sara poked her, didn't work, so she just pushed Alyssa onto her bed. Then she got into her own, and finally fell asleep.**

**The Next Day! **

**Ch. 3**

**Sara heard the refrigerator door open. She slowly got up; eyes still closed, sat up, stretched, and look over to where their mini fridge was. There was Kish, holding a soda. Sara gasped.**

"**Kishu! What are you doing here? In OUR room?!" she screeched. Kish looked surprised, probably since Sara's screech was loud and high-pitched. **

"**First off, how can you screech so loud and two, there are no sodas in our room" Kish answered coolly. He obviously was bored here, and started to leave. But Sara beat him to the door, and stood between him and the door. Alyssa sat up, but didn't notice them.**

"**Alyssa, your stalker guy came into our room and stole a soda." Sara said in her cheerful 'man-are-you-busted' tone of voice.**

**"What stalker? Who–OH MY GOD!! KISH! WHA-?! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?! THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!!" Alyssa screeched at the top of her lungs.**

**"Teleportation. It's how I get everywhere." Kishu said.**

**"Kishu…………GET THE HECK OUT OF OUR ROOM!!" She demanded.**

**"You can get scary in the mornings……" He mumbled under his breath.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alyssa stormed over, and gave him the 'you-will-die-now' glare. She opened the room's door and pushed him out. "STAY OUT!!" **

**"Wow. She can be really scary, or really cute. All depending on her mood." He said as he opened the door to his room. As he turned the handle, he remembered something that he wanted to say to Alyssa. So he popped his head into their room quietly, just as Alyssa was putting the cap back on her lip-gloss. He thought this would be a good time to tell her. He quietly flew up behind her, spun her around, and kissed her. **

**"WHAT THE HECK?!" Sara whispered to herself. She backed into the room she just came out of. Kishu let go of a shocked Alyssa with dingo ears (that pop out when she's surprised.) **

**"Lyssa?" Kish asked quietly. **

**"N-nani?" She stuttered. **

**"I think-" Kish was interrupted by Pai storming through the open door.**

**"Kishu. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! TARUTO AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING AND-what are you doing?" following Pai's shouting there was an awkward silence. Kish leaned to whisper in Alyssa's dog-ear.**

**"I wasn't going to say this before Pai showed up, but I just noticed that your lip-gloss stuff tastes like strawberries." When Kish said this, Alyssa blushed darker than she usually does. She dropped to her knees. Kishu just smirked.**

**"Very cute, but, get out of here stalker!" Sara threatened.**

**"Stalker?" Kish repeated. Sara quickly looked down.**

"**You can act like a stalker, especially when we first met you two." Sara answered, stretching "Especially following us to work. Remember that?" **

"**Yep! You tied me to a tree…" Kish said poking Alyssa's shoulder. "…and tried to kill me."**

"**EVAPORATE, TALL PEOPLE!" Alyssa & Sara said, pointing to the door.**

**Kish stared at them for a moment, and then shrugged. He walked out of the room. Pai joined him. Pai glanced a quick look at Sara, and then looked down to the ground. They went out the door. Alyssa then went up and locked it.**

**later that day**

**It was break time at the café. Alyssa and Sara were in the locker room with Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. Zakuro and Mint were sent to the market to buy some ingredients for a special cake that Keiichiro was going to make, so it was just the 5 of them. **

"**He did what?!" The three original Mews asked. **

"**He kissed her –on the lips." Sara explained as if she were telling a scary story.**

"**You forget, Sara, that I experienced it with my own…um, lips. Yeah." Alyssa said, trying to make sense. "Back on topic. Pai came in. He had a shouting fit, then Kish told me this: 'I wasn't going to say this before Pai showed up, but I just noticed that your lip-gloss stuff tastes like strawberries.' " **

"…**that idiot…" Ichigo said with disgust.**

"**Speaking of idiot…." Alyssa began. "RYOU!! DID YOU FIX KIARA LIKE YOU PROMISED?!" (Kiara is kind of like Masha)**

"**HAI! I DID. WHY?" He yelled back.**

"**I want her back." Alyssa replied. Ryou walked in and gave Alyssa a small purple fluff ball. It popped out of Ryou's hand and twittered excitedly.**

"**LYSSIE! LYSSIE! KIARA MISSED YOU! KIARA MISSED YOU!" She squeaked. She nuzzled against Alyssa's neck. She giggled.**

"**Arigato, Ryou!" Alyssa said happily. She ran to her locker and opened it to show Kiara some things. "I made you a little bed! Okay, so I designed it, my grandma made it. But I made this little purse so you can rest on a long walk, or car ride and you don't have to stay on my cell phone. Do you like them?" **

"**Yes! Yes!" Kiara squealed and did some mid-air flips. **

"**Hey. Kiara isn't a pet." Ryou tried to remind her.**

"**So? You told me to take good care of her. You didn't say what I should treat her **_**like**_**." Alyssa said matter-of-factly.**

"**Ryou got served!" Pudding said in amazement.**

"**For breakfast or for lunch?" Ichigo snickered. Soon, the four girls were laughing. Alyssa stared at Ryou with a challenging expression.**

"**Gotcha." She said with a smirk.**

**Ch.4**

**Alyssa and Sara were walking back to the hotel room. Their robots Kiara and Kirara (Sara's) were flying ahead of them, playing. Kirara was a red bot, and Kiara was purple. Kirara suddenly stopped. His little alien alarm went off.**

"**Okay! Pai, Kish! We know you're there! Come out now." Sara called out, annoyed.**

"**Busted!" Alyssa heard Tart whisper.**

"**You too, Tart." She added.**

**"Crud..."Tart muttered. He came out from behind a rock and sat on top of it. Kish popped out from behind Alyssa, causing her to scream and her dingo ears to pop out. Kish put his hand on her mouth to make her be quiet.**

**"Shut up!" he hissed. "Do you want all of Tokyo to hear you?!" Alyssa pried his hand off.**

**'I really hope that hand was clean...' She thought. **

**"Well, she won't scream if you stop trying to give her a heart attack..." Sara shot back.**

**"Kish, where'd Pai go?" Tart asked.**

**"Who cares?" Kish retorted. Just as he said this, it started to rain. CRACK!! Lightning spit the sky.**

**"KYAA!" Alyssa screamed her dingo ears and tail perked with shock. By reaction, she jumped into Kishu's arms without knowing it!**

**"Inu-chan?" Kish said with shock. "Are you scared of storms?" he laughed.**

**"No. It just took me by surprise." It took Alyssa a few seconds to remember who she was hugging... "OH MY GOSH!! GOMEN! GOMEN-NASAI!" She screeched then jumped from his arms. She ran over to Sara. In the processes, she tripped.**

**"Clumsy..." Kish muttered. Alyssa glared at him. She stood up and brushed herself off.**

**"Let's go back to the room, Sara. My hair is soaked and it's making me cold." She said turning toward Sara.**

**"Um, alright." she said, following Alyssa back to the hotel.**


End file.
